James Potter's friend from space
by Elsa Phoenix
Summary: Commander Wolffe is sent on a Solo mission to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry too investigate the magical world of earth and report his findings back to the Jedi council so the information can be put in the archives. When he arrives the Marauders are in their third year and he gets put in the same year as them and sorted into the same house. Full Summary Inside
1. The train ride

**I do not own Harry Potter or Star Wars.**

 **Full Summary:** Commander Wolffe is sent on a Solo mission to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry too investigate the magical world of earth and report his findings back to the jedi council so the information can be put in the archives. When he arrives the Marauders are in there third year and he gets put in the same year as them and sorted into the same house. They quickly become friends but he does not tell them of his mission or where he comes from. Soon his new friends get curious about what he is upto when he is sneaking out and where he really came from

 **Prologue:**

"Is there a free seat in here?" Wolffe asked opening the door too what felt like the millionth train compartment, in this one sat four boys, one has messy black hair and glasses, the next was tall and slender, with sandy blonde hair and a face full of scars, the one across from that boy was short and plump and if he had to choose one word to describe his features Wolffe would say rat-like, The last boy held the same grin he did whenever he did something reckless on a Mission. This boy has long black hair and his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Why do you ask" The last boy said

"We can make room, come in, mate" The blonde boy says as the first boy slide over too allow Wolffe a Seat by the door

"Thank you" Wolffe says putting his trunk up on the shelf with theirs "Everywhere else was full"

"You look a little old to be a first-year student" the rat boy says

"That's because I'm not, My family just moved to England from America, so I'm going to Hogwarts now." Wolffe says sticking to his cover story

"Ahh, that is understandable, might I ask for your name?" The sandy-haired boy says

"Only if you give me yours" Wolffe says

"Quick too comeback aren't you mate, I like that, I'm James Potter" James says

"Wolffe Koon" Wolffe says

"Wolf? Like the Animal" The fourth boy said

"No Wolffe, W-O-L-F-F-E and you are?" Wolffe says

"Sirius Black" Sirius said his last name like it was poison on his tongue

"Remus Lupin" Remus says and Wolffe couldn't keep down the chuckle

"What's funny" James asked

"It's Ironic, of course, I would meet someone whose name means the same thing as mine, Wolf" Wolffe says "and you're name is?" He says turning to the last boy, the small rat-like one

"P...Peter Pettigrew"

"It's nice to meet all of you" Wolffe says

"So Mate I supposed Dumbledore will have you sorted after the first year's" Remes says

"Yeah That's the plan" Wolffe says

"What house do you think you'll get into" Sirius says

"To be honest, I don't know much about Hogwarts" Wolffe says

"Well, I'll give you a brief rundown of the houses. There are four of them and every student is sorted into one by an old hat called the sorting hat, The houses were named after their founders and took students who shared that founders values. The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin" Remus says

"We are all in Gryffindor, it is the house of the Brave and daring" James says

"Ravenclaw is the house knowledge, Rowena valued a thirst for knowledge above all others, so those with Wit and intelligence, or lust for learning go to her house" Remus says

"Hufflepuff takes those who are just and Loyal and true too those they care for" Petter says

"There wasn't a Wizard from Slytherin that didn't go bad" Sirius says

"Slytherins are not Evil you prick" A red-haired girl says standing at the door

"There is a difference between bad and evil, but do pray tell what are they?" Wolffe says

"Slytherin is the house of ambition, where those who are cunning and clever go" Says a boy who was with the girl

"And we all know they are all evil Snevills" Sirius says

"And I see you are already attempting too corrupt the New kid Black" the girl says "Come on Severus lets go" she stormed off with the boy, Severus.

"You know that was quite foul of you Sirius" Wolffe says standing up

"Where are you going" Remus asks

"To find a Bathroom" Wolffe lied, "be back in a few" He walked out and then jogged to catch up tothe Girl and Severus. "Hey. Wait up a sec, you guys"

"What do you want?" Severus sneered as he and the girl stopped and waited for him

"Too Apologize for that Idiot's behavior, I feel as what he said too you was mean" Wolffe says "I'm Wolffe, Wolffe Koon"

"Severus Snape" Severus said in a lighter tone

"Lily Evans" said the girl "Why would a nice guy such as yourself chose to sit with troublemakers"

"I appreciate the compliment, Ms. Evans but I'm quite the troublemaker myself." Wolffe says

"Really? I never would have guessed you dont look like one" Lily said

"But I sat there because they had a empty seat" Wolffe says

"The truth comes" Severus says

"Yes it does" Wolffe says before laughing

"I hope you dont mind me asking but how did you loose you're eye? I noticed it was cybernetic, I've never seen anything like that before" Lily says

"I dont really remeber what happened. From what my dad tells me My Mother attempted too kill me for some reason he will not tell. He says I almost died but they were able to save me, but not my sight on that side" Wolffe says

"Can you really see out of that thing?" Severus asks

"Yep, and I can take it out. Want too see?" Wolffe says

"Ugh No way" Lily says

"Aww...Well I should probably get back too the Idiots before they come looking for me, I told them I was going too find the bathroom, they probably think i've gotten lost by now" Wolffe says

"Before you go may I inquire what house you think you might be in" Lily asks

"I'm not really sure, I could be in Gryffendor or Hufflepuff, I dont think i'm cunning enough for Slytherin, i'm more of the dive head first into murky waters kind of guy" Wolffe says

"I'm Gryffendor, Severus here is a Slytherin" Lilly says as Wolffe heard footsteps behind them

"Hey Wolffe" James says running up too them

"Ahh, looks like they sent out a search party after all Lily" Severus says, he gave wolffe the slightest smirk. Wolffe caught on.

"Hey James" Wolffe says

"Mate what are you doing with Snevils" James says

"Well you see…" Wolffe says trailing off in fake embarrassment

"Koon got lost and asked for help. We were merely helping him back, but now that you are here potter you can take over" Lily said with distaste having also caught on too what they were doing

"Hello Lily-Flower" James says taking on a very flirty smile. Wolffe could almost hear Lily rolling her eyes

"Bug off potter, take your friend and go" Lily said

"Thanks for the help, Severus, Ms. Evans" Wolffe says as Snape and Lily walked down the hall.

"Come on, Peter was getting worried that you'd miss the candy trolly" James says

"There's a candy trolli?" Wolffe asks

"Yeah" James says walking back towards the compartment

"Shame, now I wish I took that money from Cody" Wolffe says

"Whose Cody?" James asks

"A friend from from the Muggle world" Wolffe says "Cody Kenobi, Rex Skywalker and I were so close we might as well of been brothers"

"You know Muggles can't be told about magic" James says

"Yes, but they live with us and were there when Ms. McGonagall came too invite me too Hogwarts" Wolffe says. That wasn't a Total Lie, Rex, cody and Plo Koon where staked out in a house in London with Rex and cody going to a Muggle school posing as 13 year olds and Plo posing as a teacher at said school until this mission was over. They were only there for emergency back up, and lived in the closest muggle town too Hogsmeade. Vut were still far off. Wolffe was completely on his own in this mission. He had too report in too General Koon everynight in secret. That would be the hardest part. Somehow they had fooled McGonagall into believing Plo was human and she got Wolffe caught up to speed with other third year's before this day.

"Ahh so they basically are family" James says

"Yeah, they're a ball" Wolffe says

"Tell me about them" James says as they get too the compartment

"About who?" Remus asks

"Two friends who lived with him" James says

"Oh I would like too hear to" Sirius says

"Alright I guess I can tell you a little bit" Wolffe says

"Yes!" Sirius says

"But don't expect me to tell you everything" Wolffe says

"Aww" Sirius

"Sirius, back off we just meet the boy" Remus says "We are still strangers"

"Well go on then, who are they, what are they like" Sirius asks Wolffe

"They're Names are Rex Skywalker and Cody Kenobi, their parents were both friends with my father and married at one point but when the twins were five their parents died. Rex and Cody are Twins despite having different last names, Rex takes his mother's name while Cody takes their father. I have known them for as long as I can remember. Rex and Cody are a Ball too be around. Cody is kind of serious but he knows how to lay loose as well. Rex is…. Well, the most accurate word for Rexster is Lunatic. Rex is always in trouble, always climbing something, he has a short attention span and can't sit still for ten seconds. Rex and I got into so much trouble as children and we usually drug Cody down with us. Cody used too try and stop us but gave up on that and became the mastermind behind our 'evil schemes' as my Godsister Ahsoka puts it. The three of us have always been inseparable since the day dad took them in. Although most people assume Cody and I were the twins not Rex and Cody." Wolffe says adding parts to the background they had made up.

"You're a prankster" James asks his eyes lighting up

"Ahh I wouldn't call it that more like what we did was considered reckless and stupid, and we got in trouble many times for almost accidentally killing ourselves" Wolffe says

"Anything from the trolly dears?" A woman asked

"Ahh, I dont have any money" Wolffe says

"Dont worry about it. I always buy for those three" James says "I dont mind buying for you to, we'll take a little more than the usual ma'am" James hands the lady 4 galleons and she gives them bucket loads of assorted treats from candy too choclate.

"Whoa, that's alot of sweets" Wolffe says as remus goes for the choclate.

After everyone had eaten their share of Sweets James looked over too see Wolffe was sound asleep.

"I wonder how he lost his eye" Sirius asks

"I dont know" Remus says

"Maybe we should ask him when he wakes up" Sirius says

"No, we shouldnt" Remus says

"But Moony" Sirius whines

"Dont but Moony me, we hardly know the guy and you've pushed him far enough with the personal information. Lets get too know him a little more before you go and ask" Remus says

"Fine" Sirius huffed crossing his arms

"I hope he'll be in Gryffendor with us. It'd be a shame if Slytherin was too get him" Peter says

"I dont think he'll be a Slytherin" James says "but we can still be freinds with him if he is"

"We should probably wake him, we'll be arriving soon" Remus says a while later, He had already gone and changed into his robes

"You do that, we're going too go change" James says as he, Sirius and Peter head too go change.

"Hey Wolffe" Remus says gently shaking Wolffe's shoulder "you need too wake up"

"I wasnt alseep" Wolffe says with his eyes still closed

"Well we'll be there soon. You might want too put you're robes on" Remus says

"I've already got them on for the most part" Wolffe says pulling the sweater and robe out of his trunk and putting them on. He then pulled his wand out of his pocket

"So do you know what you're supposed too do once we get their?"

"Yeah, I have too take the carts too the school and then find Proffesor Dumbeldore, after that, I dont know" Wolffe says


	2. The First night

"Settle Down everybody, the sorting is not over" Minerva Mcgonagall said once the last first year Steela Demonshadow had been sorted into ravenclaw. ' _He we go'_ Wolffe thought taking a deep breath

"It's time" Slughorn told him and without a word wolffe followed him into the great hall, which had become pendrop silent.

"Children, I would like you all too meet Hogwarts first ever transfer student from America" McGonagall says "Wolffe Koon, Mr. Koon take a seat so we may sort you into one of the four houses" Wolffe quietly sat on the stool and a hat was placed over his head

' _Hmm i see you're a warrior on a mission….well then it better be_ GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat yells. McGonagall took the hat off of Wolffe's head

"Which…" Wolffe went too ask her

"That one Mr. Koon" McGonagall said pointing at the Gryffindor table.

"Thank you" Wolffe said and he turned to go too the Gryffindor table where he saw a whooping James Potter and Sirius Black. "Okay settle down boys" Wolffe says getting to the table, he tried to use his commander voice, but thanks to the deaging Serum he had been given by the Kamonians he couldn't achieve it. There were a lot of things he used to be able to do with his voice that he now couldn't, like growling like a actual wolf. He wished his voice would hurry up and change. Rex and Cody had been lucky and hit puberty the day after getting the serum, he on the other hand hadn't gotten that lucky and was still waiting. Rex enjoyed rubbing it in his face until he got on the train for Hogwarts. Rex teased him endlessly, but Wolfe had one thing he could hold over him, he had a natural talent for magic. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall knew of his mission and that he was not even from Earth. Dumbledore was the one who had issued his Mission, Wolffe was too report back to the Jedi council on the Wizarding world and he was too observe and learned their ways. It made no sense too Wolffe why this old wizard would want that. The Jedi were sworn to secrecy on everything Wolffe reported by Dumbledore himself. Nothing made sense, things rarely ever made sense in his life, he's learned just too go with it.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. As you saw we do have a transfer student from America with us this year. I hope you can all make him feel at home here with us all. For him and our first year students, I would like to go over a few brief rules. First of, our new students should note that the forbidden forest is strictly that, Forbidden, a few of our third year students could do well to remember this as well. Dueling is not permitted for any reason in the halls, and caretaker Filch has asked me to remind you that no students should roam the halls after Curfew at 10:00 P.m. For a full list of rules please see the rule page in you're student handbook. And now Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Dumbledore says he claps and food fills the table. Wolffe was now certain the elderly wizard had a bolt or two loose in his head. He shook away those thoughts and began too put food on his plate.

"I'm glad you're in gryffindor mate" James said happily

"Yeah?" Wolffe said not really paying attention, he knew he'd have too give his report to General Koon soon. He figured he'd have too sneak out too do that, he just hoped he wouldnt get caught. That wouldnt make a very good impression, getting in trouble before the school year actually started. Wolffe figured he would be just fine, his tropper training would allow for him too sneak out undetected, with luck no one would even notice he left the dorms. Speaking of the dorms.

"Come on mate you don't want too get left behind" Sirius said pulling Wolffe out of his throughts

"Oh...uh yeah" Wolffe said, getting up he followed Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter too a portrait of a Fat lady. "Uhhh this can't be the entrance it's a painting"

"I'm a portrait!" The Fat Lady in the picture snapped

"Uhhhhh Sorry?" Wolffe says

"Never seen a moving portrait before have you?" James said with a chuckle

"Not one that talks" Wolffe said

"Wolffe This is the Fat lady, she gaurds the gryffindor door way" Remus says

"Password?" The Fat Lady says

"Devil's snare" James says

"The password changes at the beginning of each month" Remus says as the portrait swings open too reveal a stairway, they go up it and it give way too a living room decked out in Red. "Our dorms are on the right, We have a extra bed in ours, so you can dorm with us if you'd want"

"I'd like that" Wolffe says

"Come on, I'll show you how too summon you're things" Remus says pulling Wolffe up too the dorm.

"Thanks, I'm exhasuted" Wolffe said faking a tired yawn. A few hours later when everyone was asleep Wolffe grabbed his hand held holo projector and snuck down too the common room, he then snuck out of the dorm and down the halls of hogwarts avoiding flich and the professors with ease. He then found a empty room and dialed general koon

"Koy-too-yah Commander, how has it been going" Plo said, he looked human

"Good so far general, can you please ditch the disguise, that just looks strange" Wolffe says

"As you wish, commander" Plo says hitting a button on his wrist and he then appeared too be kel-dor again "Learn anything big yet"

"Aside from the school being held in a castle and a singing hat sorts students into one of four houses, Gryffendor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and slytherin, no. Class starts tommorow"

"Made any freinds?" Cody asked from behind Plo

"Meet a group of guys, James Potter, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, but they're nothing like you vod'e" Wolffe says

"Awwww has the big bad wolffe gone sentimental on us" Rex says

"Not quite rexster" Wolffe says "General remind me again how is it that you look human"

"We've told you several times Wolffe, It's a holo-projector" Cody says pushing the fake glasses he wore up on his face

"Ahh" Wolffe says

"You should probably head back before you get caught" Cody says

"I'm not going too get caught Cody" Wolffe says

"You say that now" Cody says

"Whatever, I'll call tommorow" Wolffe says with a huff

"Have a good first day at class Wolffe" Plo says

"I'll try but I doubt it can be good. Talk too you tomorrow General '' Wolffe says, hanging up the call and then shoving the holo transmitter into his robe pocket. Wolffe then made his way out too the hall and back too the gryffindor common room "Devils Snare" he whispered as he approached the fat Lady. She glared at him and the door swung open. Wolffe check the time it was ten past midnight, the days events were begging to wear on him, and this time he really was tired. He snuck up too his dorm too find it empty. "Great" He said, seeing James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were not in bed like they should have been. They must have noticed that he had gone and went out looking for him. Wolffe shrugged as we fell on top of his bed, he was out before he was under the blankets, but it wasn't like he needed blankets he was used too sleeping with out them.

"Wolffe woke with a start a few hours later, he saw the boys who were MIA walking into the dorm room. "FOUND HIM!" Siriusexclaimed loudly

"Shhhhhhh you're going too wake him up" Peter said Wolffe decided too pretend he was still asleep maybe they would let him go back too sleep

"I told you he'd come back, we didnt need too go look for him and get detention before the school year even started" Remus said, that intriged Wolffe and he couldnt help himself

He propped up on his elbows and said "You got detention"

"Ahh I thought you were asleep!" James exclaimed jumping in fright Wolffe let out a wolf like laugh

"Yeah looking for you're arse" Sirius says

"Where were you last night" James asked his hand still over his heart

"Woke up and wanted too take a look around" Wolffe lied with ease

"Shoulda just woke us up, we would have shown you around" James says

"Take in mind, I dont know you guys at all" Wolffe says "I wasnt going too wake up four guys I hardly know because I wanted too take a look around the place"

"That's What I told them but no they didnt listen too me" Remus says

"We could become freinds" Sirius says

"Yeah.." Wolffe says "What time is it"

"3 AM"

"So…. 0300" Wolffe says

"Is that…. Military time" Peter asks

"Yeah, sorry I'm used too dealing with it" Wolffe says

"Lets go back too bed, breakfast is at 0600" Remus says

"You dont have too speak in military time for me" Wolffe says

"I have a feeling we will learn it from you though" Remus says

"Probably i was raised on a military base" _shit_

"And somehow you are a troublemaker" James syas

"My dad is not my dad. He's the man who took Rex, Cody and I in" Wolffe says

"But you said-" James started

"I know what I said and I'm sorry I lied we dont like admitting that we are adopted." Wolffe says

"Do you want too talk about it" Sirius says "I know a thing or two about having a bad family"

"My father, Jango Fett was a less that desirable man. He lived in the criminal world but raised Rex, Cody and I on a strickt military standard since we could walk. We had a older brother, Boba, who loved too torment us. Jango would take us on his outtings, his criminal outings those outings are where I lost my eye…. Three year's ago, we were rescued by a ex-military now english teacher. Plo koon he has taken care of us. I cant go into many details my brothers and I made a vow never too speak of it" Wolffe says, he knew he would be having too write too Plo

"I'm sorry" peter says

"Dont be, it's all in the past now" Wolffe says "Jango is dead and Boba is in jail. They cant hurt us anymore" Wolffe says

"Why dont we go too bed" Remus sugested again, Wolffe agreed with him. he was tired, He never was a morning person, but he was awake now, and needed too write too General Plo.

"You can, I think I'm going too stay up. I need some time too think" Wolffe said grabbing a few things "I need too write my dad"

"Dont stay up too long, we have classes in the morning" Remus says

"I wont" Wolffe says, he heads down too the common room and sits at the table

' _Koh-too-yah General,_

 _I've had too change the story some. I've told four boys, James Potter, Sirius Black, remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew that you had adopted Rex, Cody and I. I told them you had rescued use from Jango and Boba three year's ago. I told them that you were ex-military and now a English teacher and that Jango was a Criminal and that was how I lost my eye. The reason I did this was I slipped up and used military terms. So I told them Jango raised us too be warriors. They believed it, esppically Sirius_

 _I want too mention that I think Sirius is being abused at home. He said something that indicated too me his familiy is terrible too him. I will try too get more information if I can._

 _The four Boys I mentioned are very keen on being my freinds, which could make this complicated. I'll keep ypu updated on anything else that happens._

 _Talk too you soon,_

 _Commander Wolffe,'_

Wolffe looked over the letter and folded it into a envolpe, he then called for his owl, Wolfpack. "Take this too General Plo" He said tying the note around the owls leg it hooted and flew off


End file.
